The new Petunia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Petunia sensu Wijsman ‘Pe-277.’ The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Calibrachoa llave ‘CA793.’ The new variety was discovered in March 2008 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANCALI3’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in March 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.